The Minecraft story without a clever title
by HackeySack
Summary: I don't remember anything. Dropped into a world full of monsters, pigs, and incredibly weak trees, I'll have to try my best to survive. The alternative is much worse.
1. Days 1 to 3

**A/N: Please note that this entire story is 100% fictional and original, save for things that happen in the game regardless of your actions (monsters at night, etc.). By this I mean I'm not basing this on an actual Minecraft world I have, I'm just making up a story.**

**Day one.**

I don't remember my name.

I don't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up on this god-forsaken island earlier today. Everything I had was trashed, except for my compass. Even that isn't working properly; At first glance it's fine, but it always points to the spot I awoke. As if it was re-calibrated... But that doesn't make sense. You can't calibrate a compass. It works with magnets or something.

Anyway, I keep it with me. I can inspect it later. Who knows, it could be useful. For now, I have more important things on my hands, and they're even less plausible.

I'm in a tree right now. Looking down, I see things that I can't begin to comprehend. Even I think I'm crazy, but there are giant spiders (no lie, they're like 2 meters across), zombies and green monsters that explode when you get close. I'm glad I figured that last bit out quickly, or else that would have been my downfall. It'd be a shame for me to die so soon. A bit of a more pressing matter is the skeletons. They have bows and arrows, for no doubt some crazy, illogical reason. They're the only thing here that can attack from a distance, so they're really my only concern. I'm not getting much sleep tonight...

**Day two.**

Well.

Most of the monsters stopped attacking me as the sun came up. When I say "stopped attacking me", I mean BURST INTO FLAMES. Well, the zombies did and skeletons did. The green things showed no sign of change, but I was particularly intrigued by the spiders; They just became indifferent. I walked up to one and stroked it for a bit, and it hardly noticed me, but when I punched it for kicks (does this make me a bad person?), it started attacking me. Needless to say, I scrambled back up the tree.

I guess the day/night mechanic here is a good sign. It means I can look for ways to survive during the day, and wait it out during the night. I guess my only hope would be to build a shelter. The green things pack quite a punch in their explosions, though. I may have to make the walls pretty thick.

"Green things". That's no fun to say. I may as well name them. Well, they're creepy... Creep... Creeping... Whatever, I'll do it later.

Anyway, I was looking for anything to use as a shelter, when I noticed the abundance of trees. I was cursing my lack of an axe, and punched one out of frustration. Apparently the trees are incredibly weak. This is usually a bad thing when looking for materials, but if they're so weak I can get lumber with my bare hands then this is _very good_. It only took me a few minutes of fiddling to realize that I could even shape the wood into other tools. I now have an axe (take that, powers that be!), a shovel, a pickaxe, and even a sword. I'm not foolish enough to run around in the dark, sword in hand; It seems pretty flimsy. I would only be able to kill a couple creatures until it gave out on me. But at least they're cool?

On an unrelated note, the pork here is delicious. I inadvertently killed a pig while fooling around with my sword (you and I both know that's a lie, I guess I am a bad person), and it happened to cut out a perfect slice of meat. I didn't bother to look for a way to cook it, it smelled so good I had to eat it on the spot. Raw meat: Yum. I'd rather have it cooked, but until I can make a fire it's good enough for now. It may even have healing abilities; Some wounds I had earned started to fade as I ate. It seems crazy, but compared to the other stuff that happens here? Pfft. This is like average with a side order of normal, topped with everyday sauce.

Where is "here", anyway? I thought it was an island at first, though I've given it some thought, and I've concluded that my conclusions are inconclusive. Or something. I just as easily could have woken up on a beach. This place even seems to have it's own weather system. I can see in the distance deserts, rainforests, tundras... You name it, it's happening somewhere.

Night was particularly uneventful. Well, you know what I mean. I built a small shelter, and hung out in it overnight. I left a small hole in one of the walls to see what time of day it was, and when it would be safe to come out. It was through this hole that I got my first, and most disturbing good look at a zombie. Other than a mild green tint to their skin, they look exactly like me. Clothes and all.

I'm doing my best to keep my cool, but ideas keep swirling around in my head as to why that could be. Right now I'm toying with the idea that I'm a clone, and definitely not the first one to be sent here. It's difficult to try to survive knowing that all those other times I've failed.

But I push those thoughts from my head and replace them with promises of more pork. And thanks to some lucky shots by some skeletons, I may need it.

**Day three.**

Those green idiots blew up my base. I must have fallen asleep, and when I woke up I was aching all over and there was a huge hole in the wall. I plotted revenge for a bit before realizing that it had to have blown itself up. Hmm, suicide as self-defense. That cannot have been an evolutionary advantage. But then there's the interesting part: On my way out of the base, I looked for the remains of the... thing. (Still need to name it.) Nothing. It didn't leave a trace behind, save for the gaping hole in my wall.

I had a thought as I was wondering around. The broken compass could be incredibly helpful: If I build a base right near where I first woke up, then I'll always know which direction to walk if I want to get there! I patted myself on the back as I headed in the direction it pointed me in. I may have been a little bit too pleased with myself, as I fell into a hole in the ground. It hurt a bit, but I saw some pigs outside so it wouldn't be long before the pain went away. The only mild problem would be the near-vertical wall preventing me from getting back to the surface. It was a good thing I had my pickaxe on me, or it would have taken ages to dig out with my hands. About halfway through my vaguely staircase-shaped path, I realized that the rock was staying in a still-usable form. In fact, I had apparently been picking it up compulsively, as it seemed like I had been digging for quite a short amount of time, but had somehow gotten more stone than I know what to do with. Well, that wasn't quite true; a new set of tools and a brand new base should use it up quite nicely.

I was only about three quarters of the way through making my new house when the sun began to set. I took a quick look at what still needed to be done, and realized I had no chance of finishing. Oh, well. I'll do whatever I can to make it through the night, even if it means fighting these things myself.

**A/N: Three days = one chapter, ninety percent of the time. I guess if I have one really eventful day then I can make it it's own, but for now I'll try to stick to this ratio.**

**Don't be nice when reviewing, be harsh! I want to get better, and that's the only way I will.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Days 4 to 6

**Day four.**

I woke up in incredible pain.

Wherever I came from, I must have lived a very sheltered life. Hopefully that's it. Hopefully pain that bad can't actually exist, and I'm just not used to any pain at all. Pork alone wasn't going to help me. I needed something with 2.6 repeating times the healing power. But what?

I stumbled towards my base, wielding my almost-broken sword. It hurt to move. I checked for broken bones, and discovered that it was going to be a while until I could walk properly again. No longer fighting the urge, I fell to the ground. I was there for what have been half the day before a pig happened to walk past. With all of my strength, I reached into the air and swung my sword. The pig was dead in an instant, and I had two pieces of pork. I studied my body for a bit, and decided that I'd need more pork than that. At the same time, I knew that the chances of more pigs walking by were astronomically slim. I sat there, looking at the pork, thinking about how I was going to survive the next night. Out of desperation, I checked what I was holding. Other than my tools, all I had was a few pieces of wood, a bit of coal that I had mined on the way out of the gaping hole in the ground, some feathers I got from killing zombies (don't ask me), and too much stone. I had an idea. It was crazy, but an idea nonetheless. It was time to try cooking the pork. I had never been much of a chef, but I wasn't worried about taste. I wanted to stay alive.

Holding back tears, I was able to throw some stone together, with room in the middle to toss the lit coal. I checked the top of it and it was definitely hot enough to cook the pork. I tossed it on, and it cooked fairly quickly. Eventually, it was done, and I grabbed the meat off my makeshift grill without actually touching the surface. I ate as quickly as I could, and it was only seconds before I felt good as new. I would have to remember this.

I sprinted to my house, and patched up the holes in the roof and ceiling. I left a smaller gap in one of the walls, though, so I could check the time without putting myself in too much risk. Skeletons could still get at me though. I had an idea to prevent that, too.

I started walking back to my grill. I could utilize this in an effort to keep myself safe. I wouldn't be cooking food, though. This was bigger than that.

To my delight, the grill was still running. I dumped the contents of my shoes onto it. As I had suspected, there was more sand than I would have thought possible. I waited for what felt like an eternity, but it finally happened: I had made glass. I ran to my house, because I knew it had been built on sand, and started collecting enough to make a small window. I knew that there wasn't going to be enough coal to continue powering the grill, but I sprinted to make it back before all of it was gone. I made it just as the last embers were going out, and tossed in some wood to keep it going. It was close, but I caught it just in time for the wood to ignite. It was a bit of a weaker flame, but it would have to do.

I made a few pieces of glass and got back to my house. With about 5 minutes until sunset, I realized that the green things could easily walk up to the glass and explode, possibly hurting me and definitely leaving a large hole for the others to enter through. I have no time to worry about that, though. I'm exhausted, still a little sore, and I need to find the safest place in the house to sleep. I could easily die tonight, but I'm too tired to care.

**Day five.**

I'm still alive, apparently. That comes as a bit of a surprise, to be honest. I made an interesting discovery, though; The green... The creepers don't care about what I build, they only care about _me_. (Creepers. I like that name. Certainly suits them.) They can't be too intelligent, since they haven't figured out that exploding my house would help them get to me. This is a _good thing_. I may not be able to fight them (yet?), but I can at least outsmart them.

Speaking of outsmarting them, I woke up with a whole bunch of creepers outside my window. It would have been suicide to just leave. I whipped out my shovel and began to dig. Once I was 5 meters down, I dug to my left, before making a staircase up. Now I was outside, and on the opposite side of the house as the creepers. They seemed to have lost interest in me, but hung out around my house for lack of something better to do. This was a bad sign, as they could see me and explode any second. I needed a way to defend my home. Looking behind me, I saw a pair of passive spiders building a web. Well, they wouldn't be passive for much longer.

I took a sword to each of the spiders' throats, and grabbed some of the material from their web. A bit of fiddling with some wood made me a nice bow. All I need were some arrows. I started sneaking away, barely avoiding their attention. Once I was out of sight, I started running towards the place I found the coal. It was the only natural mine I had seen, and I needed to go mining.

I was in luck. It only took me a couple minutes to stumble upon flint. I attached the flint to the front of some wooden sticks, and a tied some feathers to the back. (I'll be honest with you, I have no idea what the feathers are for, it just felt right.) Lather, rinse, repeat. I eventually had enough arrows to last me for quite a while. I had no idea how powerful they were, but they would make a fine distraction.

I ran back to my house, and hit each creeper in the back of the neck. (I guess I'm a pretty good shot.) They turned around, saw me, and started to move. I bolted. I ran as far as I could get without leaving their site, and found water. I was planning on the fly, but I had an idea. I dug a 5-meter-wide moat around where I was standing, and prayed that creepers don't swim.

They don't. They walked up to the moat and began moaning, but luckily there was no tell-tale hissing. I fired at each of them, and they died soon enough. I ran through the moat and sprinted to the mine. Ideas seem to just pour out of me, don't they? I guess I'm an idea person.

It took a couple hours, but I stumbled upon iron. It was unusable until I smelted it, but I had no fuel left. I started to punch down trees, but it was getting late. I ran into my house, and plugged the tunnel with stone. It was time for some well-deserved rest.

**Day six.**

I woke up to the sweet, sweet smell of my enemies' burning corpses. Well, I guess some of them were already corpses and the others can't have one, but it's still a good word.

I was only mildly surprised to find creepers when I cleared the tunnel to the outside world. They're pretty dumb, but they'll wander to pretty much anywhere. That could be a minor risk, especially now that half of my house is missing. Damn creepers.

I shot a couple arrows into the tunnel before charging out, sword in hand. It was probably a good idea, as a skeleton was hiding in there, protected from the sun's deadly rays. It wasn't protected from my deadly weapons.

I burst into the the outside world, and let my eyes adjust a bit. I was almost out of materials, so collecting would be my goal for today. Self-preservation would be a priority, of course, but it's good to have goals.

First order of business for today? Smelting iron. I took the ore to my furnace/grill thing, and got some usable materials. I used the last of my wood to fuel it, though. I needed some more if I wanted to be able to repair my house. Better safe than sorry, right?

I wandered in the forest for quite a while, punching down various trees. (I'd be a bit more efficient if used my axe, but I'm _punching down trees_.) I eventually got through, and found an odd sight: There was a desert to my left, and a snow-filled, cold-as-ice area to my right. I don't think I'll ever understand how this place works. At least it's consistent? I needed water, and neither of these places seemed fit to find any, so I turned back and headed home. I had a good amount of wood so the trip wasn't wasted, but I would have liked to save a bit of time. Oh, well. There's a shoreline visible from my house, so I can walk there.

I formed my iron into a bucket, so I could actually carry the water. After several hours, I collected and transported enough water to flood out the tunnel. In theory, I could travel through it, but monsters couldn't. It took most of the day (probably since I only have one bucket), and now it's getting dark. Looking down into the tunnel, I have one thought going through my head. "Wait, can I swim?"

Let's hope.


	3. Days 7 to 8

**Day seven.**

These creepers are a lot smarter than I had originally assumed. I'm probably going crazy, but these things are _conspiring against me_. The creepers who I shot from across a moat? They were brave enough to give themselves for their race. I assumed that creepers couldn't swim, and these guys gave their lives to nudge me towards that conclusion. This concerns me a bit, as I have no idea what their motivation could be. I figured they'd kill me and eat me, but this recent development had me give the entire idea a bit of thought, as they're only of means of attack is suicide. Whoever actually makes the kill gets none of the reward.

As you've probably figured out, I did make it into my home. Not the best idea I've had. I have exactly one way in and out, and a creeper exploited this particularly well. I have no house, and no means of survival. I've been in worse scrapes than this, but not by much. I'm giving myself a 40% chance of survival tonight. I won't give up, though. I will live, or DIE TRYING!

Okay, I just now noticed how stupid that was.

**Day eight.**

This is a very good day. I mean _very _good. I may just make it off this forbidden land.

I found a house that I didn't build. A beautiful one, at that.

I started wandering around several minutes before nightfall, and I had just avoided my first skeleton arrow when I noticed a light in the distance. I ran towards it, chopping down anything in my path. There were signs on the door:

I'm at my

other house. If

you're reading

this,

come in!

We need each

other's help.

What luck! I've been here for just over a week, and I've found traces of intelligent life! It took a nearby zombie's moan to snap me out of my awe-induced trance. Without another thought, I charged into the front doors and leaned a chair against them. It was enough to keep monsters out, but a human could break in easily. I ducked away from windows, hardly wanting to be the reason a creeper decides to blow a hole through the lavatory. That would be a difficult one to explain.

I walked through the house, amazed more by every room I passed. This person deals with monsters at night, but can build a library during the day? It actually took a few minutes for it to sink in that there is no civilization anywhere near here. Hundreds of books, from classic literature from modern sci-fi, written by hand. Not even taking into account the actual creation of the books, this must have taken _years_!

One book stood out. Well, one stack. Each with a mostly identical cover: All yellow, except for the simple "Survival Journal" written on the front. I grabbed the one on top, and it was already about three quarters full. I flipped to the most recent entry and got this:

"**DAY 629**

The monsters still come. Relentlessly, night after night. I miss the cool air, and the bright moon. When I'm outside, it's in sweltering heat mining resources, or cold as popsicles building. I can feel my mind slipping. It's worse every day. I'm considering giving a monster a hug and ending it all."

Beneath that, there was a crude drawing of a female stick figure and a creeper having a particularly passionate cuddle session. I was upset that I had come too late until I felt the ink.

It was wet.

I threw the book back on the pile, tied my shirt around my forehead bandana-style, and ran out the door. Wielding my sword in my left hand and my bow in my right, I will save this girl.

**A/N: Yeah, day eight turned out longer than I expected. This is kind of a big deal, so it's okay?**

**Also, thanks for the positive reviews! This is only my second fic, so I'm not sure about the customs or etiquette of this site. Am I supposed to send a 'Thank you' PM or something? If so, sorry.**

**Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you continue to! :P**


	4. Day 9

**DAY 9**

Hi. I know I'm not the person you were expecting, but he's passed out right now. I'll do my best to explain what happened last night.

After our male protagonist left the building (We need names), he realized he had no idea where I could be found. He ran around making as much noise as possible, before he had an idea: He grabbed his iron and flint, and hit them against each other. Sure enough, they sparked. He ran towards the forest, and started lighting every tree in his sight. I definitely noticed the fire. There were a surprisingly low number of the usually-abundant green things (Looking back in here it says he named them creepers? How is somebody here for a week and a half and come up with better names than me?), which is probably why I was still alive to see it. I think he was hoping that I'd see it from a distance, rather than actually notice my clothes lighting, but it worked. I stopped, dropped and rolled out of the forest, only to stumble upon a house much smaller than my own. It wasn't complete, though. It looked like a repair job got dropped halfway through. It didn't matter, it either meant that there was another human here, or the monsters were a lot more intelligent than I had assumed. Judging by the traps they'd fallen for, I began to lean towards the first one.

My survival instincts kicked in, he same way that they had when I first arrived. Rather than looking for ways to fortify my house, I looked for ways to do anything that would make me recognizable. I tried to get bearings based and landmarks, but soon decided that there was no way I'd get home without help. I thought of lighting three fires in a triangle, but nothing I had on my could start a fire. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but there was no answer. Almost defeated, I had a thought: What if this person stumbled upon _my_ house? I had put signs up saying I was at my other house, simply out of habit. I usually did that when I left my house. They said to come in, and wait for me to come back. And I had no idea where it was.

Only one solution was left: Wait for this person to give up and come home. I finished fixing the house and walked inside. It was kind of tiny, with only a workbench inside. But I could make it through the night, and I could make it until the owner got home.

It was a long night. I couldn't sleep from excitement. Every once and a while, I poked my head outside to see the time of day and if anyone was coming. The night never seemed to end, and I was incredibly hungry. I turned around to find some food before I remembered that I wasn't at my house any more. I checked my bag, and I was holding some pork. Checking the time once more, I noticed a furnace about 50 meters from his house. I had no idea why, but I was in no condition to question anything. I thought to myself "It couldn't hurt to go out for a second, right?"

Wrong. About halfway there, a creeper snuck up behind me. I was already hurt from the fire, and I probably couldn't survive a blast. I heard a soft hiss, and a loud scream. I turned around, and saw someone standing in a tree. He shot an arrow at a large tower of sand (most likely there to be able to see his house from a distance) and jumped down. In the confusion, it took me a second to realize that he was tied to a long piece of spiderweb that was attached to the arrow. He swung and landed on top of the creeper. I dashed in the opposite direction. As I was running from the distracted walking explosive, I heard a loud noise and his almost lifeless body landed exactly beside me.

"Hey."

He said "Hey". I've been here for more than a year and a half without any human contact, and he said "Hey." Humans can be insensitive, but _dammit_ it's good to have conversation. "Hi there."

We talked for hours. I started dragging him back to his house when some skeletons started firing at us, but we were relatively undisturbed. He told me everything that had happened since he had arrived, and didn't remain conscious for long after that.

So, anyway, I noticed this book here and continued it for him. The end.


End file.
